Apprendre à aimer
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: cette fiction fait partie de la série "Pour ne pas choisir" Venez découvrir comment Hermione et Drago se sont rapprochés au cours de la dernière année qu'ils ont passé à Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Me voici de retour avec enfin une fiction a plusieurs chapitres! Yes! (hum pardon, je m'emporte...)_

 _Donc voici enfin ma première histoire qui n'est pas un OS... Il s'agit d'un Dramione qui se passe post guerre._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cette fiction est à moi._

 _Béta : Pour ce chapitre c'est Mlle Cam qui a fait en sorte que je vous sorte pas trop d'âneries... Merci Mlle!_

 _Petit détail : * = pensées des personnages_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Cette année-là, ils étaient tous revenus : tous les élèves de 7ème année qui avaient combattu et survécu lors de la guerre contre Voldemort et ses acolytes. Celle-ci s'était terminée il n'y a pas si longtemps et pourtant ils avaient tous déclaré vouloir rattraper leur dernière année. Même les Serpentards, enfants de nombreux Mangemorts, avaient insisté pour finir leurs études. Leurs parents étant morts ou emprisonnés à Azkaban, l'école avait alors décidé de les accueillir.

Tout juste de retour au château, les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives pour entamer le festin du début d'année tout en écoutant le traditionnel mot d'accueil du directeur. Désormais, c'était le professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall qui tenait ce rôle. C'est donc elle qui se leva pour prononcer le fameux discours de bienvenue.

\- Chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui se déroulera dans les meilleures conditions je l'espère. Comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, notre grand directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbeldore, est décédé et c'est à moi qu'incombe la difficile tâche de lui succéder. Sachez que je ferais tout mon possible pour me rendre digne de cet honneur même si je ne serais sûrement jamais aussi compréhensive ou courageuse qu'il ne l'était de son vivant. Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme, tachons d'être fidèle autant que nous sommes à sa mémoire.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observer les visages sombres qui la fixait avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus léger.

\- Maintenant que ceci est dit, me voilà obligée de revenir à un discours plus pragmatique. Cette année encore, la Forêt Interdite reste défendue à tous les élèves, aucun sortilège ne sera toléré dans les couloirs, tout comportement répréhensible sera sévèrement puni. Je confie les Première Année aux préfets respectifs de chaque Maison et vous demande de féliciter avec moi les deux nouveaux Préfet-en-Chef : Mademoiselle Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Monsieur Drago Malefoy de Serpentard.

Je compte sur vous tous pour que cette année soit mémorable, dans le bon sens du terme, et je vous souhaite un bon appétit, merci.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle se leva pour applaudir ou siffler, selon sa maison, les nouveaux Préfet-en-Chef puis, le discours terminé et la cérémonie de la Répartition effectuée, le festin put commencer. Dès que son assiette fut remplie de nourriture, Ron se jeta dessus affamé.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ! s'exclamèrent ses amis en riant avant de se tourner vers leur propre assiette.

\- Ben, pourquoi je changerais ? répondit le rouquin, la bouche encore pleine.

Lorsque le buffet fut terminé et que tous les élèves eurent regagnés leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione et Drago se rendirent dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice pour y recevoir leurs directives pour l'année à venir. Seuls devant la grande porte en chêne du bureau, ils frappèrent le bois mais n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

\- Bon ben, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la vieille… siffla Drago.

\- La vieille est derrière vous, Mr Malefoy. fit alors remarquer calmement Mc Gonagall. Je vous prierais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect, jeune homme.

Celui-ci fît volte-face, les yeux remplis de stupeur, il n'avait pas entendu le professeur venir, sans doute le transplanage silencieux.

\- Oh oh… pensa-t-il légèrement nerveux.

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous jeunes gens, s'il vous plait. dit la grande femme d'un air sévère avant de se diriger vers son nouveau bureau et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du directeur.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez, vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef. Votre rôle est avant tout de montrer l'exemple et j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Tout au long de l'année, vous aurez à organiser de nombreux évenements et à vous assurer de leur bon déroulement. De plus vous aurez à réaliser un certain nombre de rondes dans le château pendant la nuit afin de dissuader les autres élèves de vagabonder à des heures indues et non autorisées.

Demain pour commencer vous vous occuperez des Premières Années qui ne manqueront pas de se perdre dans les couloirs et vous distribuerez à chacun son emploi du temps.

Voilà je crois que vous aies tout dit.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall remua quelques rouleaux de parchemins sur son bureau déjà bien encombré avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ah oui ! Une dernière petite chose. Il y a un changement d'organisation cette année afin de rapprocher les maisons : vous devrez partager un appartement tout au long de l'année.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'écria Drago. C'est une blague !

 _*Cette folle ne croit tout de même pas que je vais passer UNE année entière avec une sale Sang-de-Bourbe Je-Sais-Tout !*_

\- Vous avez très bien entendu Mr Malefoy répondit calmement le professeur Mc Gonagall avant de leur ordonner de la suivre.

L'étrange groupe se dirigea en silence dans les étages jusqu'à un immense tableau du 4ème étage représentant la porte d'accès à leur salle commune. Sur celui-ci se dressaient un magnifique lion à la flamboyante crinière et un superbe serpent aux écailles étincelantes, les yeux pleins de hargne et de mépris l'un pour l'autre. Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards semblables.

\- Vous voici à présent dans votre salle commune. Annonça la directrice, après qu'ils se soient glissés par l'ouverture dissimulée de la pièce.

Les deux préfets furent éblouis par la beauté de la pièce.

A leur gauche, un feu de bois crépitait dans une magnifique cheminée en pierres blanches. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un tapis or et argent à l'air moelleux et confortable, autour deux canapés et deux fauteuils, soit rouge et or soit vert et argent. Et éparpillés un peu partout autour de la cheminée, des poufs verts ou rouges en cuir et recouverts de tissus sur l'assise.

A leur droite il y avait une table avec quatre chaises et une gigantesque bibliothèque qui contenait certains livres rares et réservés à l'usage des préfets, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione !

Au fond, en face d'eux, le regard de Drago fut attiré par un petit escalier en bois qui donnait sur une petite place avec 3 portes de chêne.

Celle du milieu était la salle de bain car sur la porte figurait une petite fontaine animée.

Celle de droite était visiblement la chambre d'Hermione. Son nom était inscrit sur une petite pancarte et dans chaque lettre on pouvait voir des flammes rouges et dorées, ce qui donnait un aspect flamboyant.

La porte de gauche était donc la chambre de Drago, avec également une pancarte à son nom, mais dans ses lettres, les flammes étaient vertes et argentées.

\- J'espère que vous vous y plairez. Le mot de passe est "amitié" termina la directrice avec un sourire en coin.

A ces mots, les deux ados grimacèrent, se demandant comment ils pourraient être amis après plus de 7 années de guerre.

Mc Gonagall surprit leurs expressions de dégoût réciproque du coin de l'œil et se sentit obligée de faire une remarque d'un ton calme :

\- Soyez aimables ; ne vous entre tuez pas.

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture dissimulée par le tableau afin de laisser les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef s'installer dans leurs quartiers.

\- Passez une bonne soirée.

Immédiatement, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle claqua sa porte et observa la pièce. Elle était superbe ! un grand lit 2 places, avec des draps rouges et or, se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce immense et chaleureuse. Il y avait aussi un bureau sur la gauche, juste à côté, une petite bibliothèque dont le bois clair tranchait avec celui sombre du bureau. Sur le mur opposé, une coiffeuse aux pieds de bois clair et à la table en marbre rose clair était surplombée d'un miroir si haut qu'elle touchait presque le plafond. À côté, l'armoire en acajou semblait scintiller à la lueur des bougies. Elle alla à sa fenêtre d'où la vue serait certainement imprenable une fois le jour levé.

Elle se mit au lit et ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers son homologue et combien il avait changé physiquement. Il était devenu beau comme un ange...

Il lui était apparu plus grand, plus musclé. Ses traits enfantins avaient changés pour devenir ceux d'un jeune homme qu'on devinait plus mur. Çà et là quelques plis de sa peau indiquaient que grandir n'était pas si facile et pouvait causer du souci. Son regard toujours fier montrait aussi encore des signes du combat intérieur de Drago.

\- Beau comme un ange mais toujours aussi arrogant dit-elle tout haut.

Dans la pièce à côté, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le jeune homme pensait la même chose.

Le lendemain matin en sortant de sa chambre, Hermione aperçu Drago assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur salle commune. Il était calé contre le bord, une jambe remontée contre lui, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Le front contre la vitre, il était rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs...

\- _*il a l'air tellement triste... A quoi peut-il bien penser?_

Elle s'assit sur les escaliers pour l'observer un moment. Elle admira ses cheveux blonds presque blancs qui descendait jusqu'à la base de son cou. Un de ses bras entourant machinalement sa jambe pliée, s'appuyant sur celle-ci, calant ainsi son menton. Elle remarqua aussi un détail surprenant: outre le fait qu'il était vêtu d'un simple boxer

\- _*oups pourquoi je regarde son boxer..._

La couleur gris acier habituellement menaçante de ses yeux avait disparue pour laisser place à un magnifique bleu azur. Elle remonta au bout de quelques minutes sans faire de bruit et alla se doucher puis s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle ressorti de sa chambre, il avait disparu.

\- _*dommage_

Elle toqua à sa porte

\- Malfoy ?

\- ouais!

\- Je descends au p'tit dej

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça m'fasse

\- Oh la la ... Mais quel ronchon... On a du boulot je te signale en tant que préfet, pendant le petit déjeuner, donc on doit y être

\- J'y serais quand j'y serais, un point c'est tout

\- Ok, comme tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais reprendre ! allez salut !

\- Ouais, ouais salut.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il jeta furtivement un regard vers la table des rouges et or. Elle était assise en compagnie de ses amis de toujours Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle riait.

\- Pfff évidemment, Saint Potter, Wesmoche et Wesmoche girl maugréa t- il en allant s'asseoir entre Blaise Zabinni et Pansy Parkinson en face de Gregory Goyle.

Les semaines passèrent, au fur et à mesure les deux préfets, obligés de faire leurs rondes et de travailler ensemble avaient appris à cohabiter sans trop se disputer ou s'insulter.

\- Pour la tranquillité de notre salle commune, avait dit le beau blond sinon ça va être vraiment invivable.

\- je suis d'accord avait répondu la brunette sans rien ajouter.

C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvaient à se raconter ce qu'ils voyaient pendant leurs rondes, et à échanger leurs points de vue sur les punitions à infliger aux élèves contrevenant, dans telle ou telle situation afin d'être cohérents dans leurs actions. Et plus les jours passaient et plus leurs discussions s'animaient... De rires... Elle l'aidait pour ses devoirs... Il lui expliquait l'importance des sports comme le quidditch... une certaine... complicité s'était même installée entre eux sans que bien sûr aucun des deux n'en parle à qui que ce soit.

\- alors comment ça se passe avec Malfoy? Avait demandé Ginny, raconte !

\- Bien, bien, enfin, on essaye de pas s'écharper avait répondu Hermione évasive.

\- il ne t'en fait pas trop baver ? Avait ajouté Harry.

\- il te fiche la paix ? Avait renchérit Ron anxieux, non parce que je peux aller lui dire ma façon de penser si tu veux…

\- Tout va bien les garçons, ne vous en faites pas, je gère.

Discussion close…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Une petite review ça fait plaisir... Et puis dites moi aussi si je publies le chapitre 2 dans 15 jours ou la semaine prochaine..._

 _Biz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction._

 _Pour toi Swangranger, pour ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou en follow, je n'ai pas pu attendre encore une semaine pour vous poster la suite..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seule cette histoire est à moi._

 _Béta : Melle Cam. Un grand merci pour son travail_

 _Allez bonne lecture, enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Sur ces entrefaites, l'année avait continué son chemin. Ces premiers mois avaient été bien remplis et avaient filé aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte; On était maintenant arrivé aux vacances d'octobre, Harry, Ron et Ginny devaient repartir au Terrier, chez les Weasley pour les quinze jours.

Hermione, elle, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard "pour assumer ses devoirs de préfète". C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait affirmé à ses amis. En réalité, le fait de devoir fermer certaines parties du château pour les vacances ou faire un compte-rendu des mois écoulés, ne constituait pas véritablement la raison pour laquelle elle restait.

Le jour du départ, les trois amis se dirent au revoir dans le hall du château. Puis, Harry et Ron prirent les diligences tirées par les sombrals et Hermione après leur avoir fait un dernier signe alla se promener dans le parc. Elle semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir. Ses sourcils froncés et une petite ride creusée au front qui lui donnait l'air soucieux et inquiet, ne pouvaient que confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle la jeune femme cachait quelque chose.

A la gare, la discussion s'orientait, bien sûr, sur le fait que les garçons repartaient sans leur meilleure amie.

\- ça ne me plait pas de la laisser toute seule ici, elle va avoir cette fouine de Malfoy sur le dos pendant quinze jours ! Bonjour les vacances ! avait lancé Ron en montant dans le train.

\- t'inquiète, elle sait se défendre notre Hermione, elle n'est pas idiote et puis il y a Hagrid, avait répondu Harry pour rassurer son ami, mais sans grande conviction. Il savait que le roux était amoureux de la belle brune depuis longtemps sans avoir oser lui dire.

\- mouais... N'empêche que ça ne me plait pas.

L'ambiance ne s'annonçait pas très joyeuse si Ron ne pensait qu'à ça ; en même temps, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, songea Harry…

A Poudlard, au contraire, contre toute attente, l'ambiance était plutôt agréable dans les appartements des préfets en chef, chaque matin Hermione ouvrait sa porte sans faire de bruit et s'asseyait dans les escaliers pour observer son homologue rêvasser sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de monter se préparer.

Drago ne bougeait pas, il avait remarqué sa présence quotidienne depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais comme elle avait le tact d'être discrète et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne bronchait pas. Il avait même appris à se plonger dans son beau regard chocolat sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis son top boxer noir lui allait si bien...

Cependant, une nuit, un cri retentit dans le silence qui enveloppait la chambre d'Hermione.

\- non ! Non! Laissez-moi ! Non!

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un coup.

\- laissez-moi! Mais rien, rien d'autre ! Non! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Elle avait hurlé si fort qu'il se précipita dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte en trombe : la jolie brune semblait toujours endormie mais elle tremblait, elle se débattait, gesticulait dans tous les sens comme si elle souffrait le martyr.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et posa une main sur celle de la jeune femme, étonnement, elle sembla s'apaiser. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, décida donc de regagner sa chambre, il se recoucha et se rendormi tout en se posant des questions sur le rêve que pouvait bien faire sa colocataire…

En effet, le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé ressemblait terriblement à un autre, un de ceux, particulièrement horrible qu'il avait entendu au Manoir Malfoy et qui résonnait encore fort et clair à ses oreilles…

Quelques heures plus tard elle cria de nouveau. A nouveau réveillé en sursaut, il se précipita encore dans la chambre de la jeune femme

\- _*cette fois-ci je la réveille!_

En entrant dans la chambre, il fut stupéfait. Elle pleurait maintenant, elle tremblait et se débattait plus encore, toujours endormie malgré tout. Drago s'approcha et grimaça. Il n'avait dit à personne que ce cri qu'il avait entendu au manoir le hantait toujours (sans compter qu'elle allait l'empêcher de dormir si elle continuait, oui… c'est pour ça qu'il agissait… pour pouvoir finir sa nuit). Oubliant son paraitre et le fait qu'il détestait la jeune femme jusqu'à il y a peu, il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, encore une fois, elle se calma.

\- tout doux ma belle, tout doux réveille-toi c'est fini...

La Gryffondore ouvrit les yeux en sursaut

\- ahhhhh

\- tout va bien répéta le serpentard, tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout. C'est juste un vilain cauchemar.

\- M...M… Merci renifla-t-elle.

 _* sa chaleur, sa douceur c'est apaisant..._ pensa t'elle, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar

\- Est-ce tu veux me dire ce qui te fait si peur? Demanda le beau blond visiblement inquiet

\- ... (elle fut parcourue d'un frisson)

 _* on dirait qu'il s'inquiète vraiment... C'est bizarre mais bon..._

Euh... Tu sais... L'année dernière quand on cherchait les horcruxes...

\- oui? L'encouragea t-il devant son hésitation.

\- on s'est fait prendre par... Greyback

\- ce sale fils de... marmonna Drago en ravalant son juron

\- il nous a amené chez toi et on a été séparés, Harry et Ron ont été enfermés dans vos cachots, et moi j'ai...

\- Bellatrix souffla-t-il rageur. (C'était bien le même hurlement !)

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement en signe d'approbation

\- _* ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler... il m'écoute sans juger…_

Le cœur de Drago battait à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux, Hermione mit sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ajouta t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- j'aurai du l'empêcher... Il donna un coup de poing dans le lit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- tu n'aurais rien pu faire, enchaîna t-elle

Il prit la main d'Hermione.

\- Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, dit-il

\- _* il s'excuse... oh Drago... Sache que je t'ai pardonné quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras ce soir._

Hermione rapprocha son visage près de celui de Drago, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Drago se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front

\- Je me sens idiot, j'ai été incapable de te protéger

\- ... mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ajoutât- elle rapidement

\- _* tu as sans doute raison mais quand je suis un peu loin de toi, je me sens comme un nul ou un loser comme tu dis._

\- Malfoy?

\- hum

\- tu veux bien rester avec moi ici cette nuit? S'il te plait?

 _* pourquoi je lui demande ça ? Et puis pourquoi je lui ai raconté tout cette histoire?_

\- ouais si tu veux...

 _* mais qu'est-ce que j'fais là... Et puis pourquoi je parle de la protéger... Ho Hermione si tu savais comme je... ferme là! saleté de conscience!_

C'est sur ce dilemme qui le paralysait qu'il finit par s'endormir en même temps que celle qu'il voulait protéger tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

Leurs habitudes ne changèrent en rien après cet épisode, même si chacun se demandait ce que l'autre pensait de lui-même.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci a tous les lecteurs... Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir..._

 _Ptitepointe_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Je vous donne le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cette histoire est à moi._

 _Béta : Melle Cam_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

A la fin des vacances, le dernier jour, Hermione descendit rapidement prendre son petit déjeuner après sa séance d'observation et sa douche.

Ses amis étaient de retour aujourd'hui et elle avait hâte de les revoir. Personne n'avait entendu parler du cauchemar de la préfète et les deux personnes au courant ne l'avaient plus évoqué non plus entre eux. Et cela devait continuer ainsi.

\- alors ces vacances? Pas trop dures? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se furent dit bonjour

\- non, non, j'ai pas mal bossé...

\- Rabat joie... T'aurais dû venir avec nous on s'est tellement éclatés! affirma Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

\- euh, oui j'imagine…

\- toi, t'as des choses à me raconter chuchota alors le jolie rousse.

\- pas maintenant Ginny, répondit la préfète en rougissant

\- ok mais je finirais bien par savoir...

\- qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toute les deux? Intervint Ron d'un ton curieux

\- rien des trucs de filles hihihi... Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Bientôt, la routine des journées de classe repris son cours, Hermione affirmait toujours à ses amis que la cohabitation avec son homologue se passait bien sans plus.

A chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, elle devenait très vague et refusait de leur en dire d'avantage. Ce qui n'incitait pas Ron et Harry à la croire. Un soir en sortant de la grande salle, après le diner, elle leur demandait pour la énième fois de changer de sujet, jurant encore que tout allait bien. Ron, n'en croyait pas un mot, et comme à chaque fois une dispute éclata.

\- arrête Ron, tu dis des bêtises voyons…

\- non Hermione je n'arrêterai pas, je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le défends trop souvent

\- mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- si ! En plus tu passes plus souvent ton temps avec lui qu'avec nous, et quand tu daigne être là tu ne fais que le regarder ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai des yeux !

\- laisse-moi tranquille !

Hermione partait en courant des larmes débordant de ses yeux et faisant couler son maquillage.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, elle s'effondra en haut de l'escalier, et continua à pleurer.

Lorsque Drago arriva à son tour, il était tard, très tard, la jeune femme était toujours en haut de l'escalier en train de pleurer.

\- Eh là ! qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? demanda le beau blond en venant s'assoir près d'elle

\- Rien – snif- ça va –snif- merci sanglotait-elle en reniflant

\- Allez Granger c'est pas parce qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde que je ne sais pas voir quand quelqu'un va mal… surtout quand je trouve cette personne digne de mon intérêt, ajouta t-il à voix basse, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'entende _*aie j'ai trop parlé elle va me griller_

\- Tu t'intéresses à moi ?

\- _* Oups là c'est sûr c'est mort ! Autant pour la discrétion…_ Ben si t'es malheureuse ça me fait le double de boulot alors… dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Oui évidemment … elle esquissa un sourire timide

\- Eh ben voilà j'aime mieux ça t'es plus jolie comme ça !

\- ? _*il me trouve jolie ? C'est nouveau_ –snif-

\- Bah laisse tomber _* Ouf j'ai eu chaud_ finit-il devant son air surpris. Bon alors qu'est qui t'arrive pour te vider comme ça ?

\- Il … Il… Il est nul… Je le déteste…, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle

\- Voyons voir laisse-moi deviner, tu parles de la belette non ?

Hermione grimaça en entendant ce surnom mais ne dit rien

\- Bon et qu'est qu'il a encore fait ? _* putain si le tenais ce mec… Je vais lui faire sa fête_

\- Il m'en veut – snif- parce que –snif— il croit que –snif- je m'entends trop bien avec toi…

\- Eh ben laisse le se calmer, si il n'accepte pas tes amis et qu'il est jaloux c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas

\- Jaloux –snif- tu crois ?

\- Ben oui ! ouvre les yeux Granger, la belette est raide dingue de toi ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Je… j'avais pas… Il est comme mon frère !

\- T'es pas très au courant pour une Miss–je –sais-tout, je trouve… Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle _*merde j'ai encore fait une gaffe_

\- _…_ _*pourquoi dit-il ça ? il est… ?Ah bah !… non… c'est pas possible…_

\- Aller laisse tomber va, viens là ma belle, ça va s'arranger…

\- _* j'aime bien quand il m'appelle ma belle. Ça me fait du bien, et puis je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras…_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Eh voilà pour le chapitre 3._

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu... N_ _'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, pour cela il vous suffit de ma laisser une petite review..._

 _A vos plumes!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde..._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir publier la semaine derniere... Panne de PC..._

 _Pour me faire pardonner je publies 2 chapitres! :)_

 _Disclaimer : comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowing, seul le scénario est à moi_

 _Béta : Mlle Cam que je remercie!_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture et..._

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Les mois continuèrent à passer, les préfets se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Au nouvel an, après la soirée préparée pour les élèves restant à Poudlard, Hermione était monté se coucher, Drago était rentré bien après et il n'avait pas pu refréner son envie d'aller voir sa colocataire dormir.

Le garçon s'approcha, s'allongea sur le lit et enlaça la jeune lionne. Elle se blotti dans ses bras faisant tomber une mèche de cheveux et découvrant ainsi son cou. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser. Puis il retourna doucement la Gryffondore face à lui et se rapprocha doucement de son visage. Elle venait de se réveiller.

\- Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 _* ne pas l'effrayer, surtout ne pas l'effrayer..._

\- Hermione regarde-moi ! Chuchota-t-il.

La belle brune leva les yeux vers le beau blond, elle y vit ce magnifique bleu azur qui lui plaisait tant... elle se détendit un peu.

Il continuait de se rapprocher.

\- Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais? Répéta-elle dans un souffle.

\- quelque chose dont j'avais envie depuis longtemps... Répondit- il doucement.

Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes... Et...

Enfin il osait, Il le faisait... Cette chose dont il avait tant rêvé, qu'il avait tant imaginé depuis trois ans. Celle dont la seule pensée lui procurait des frissons. Il embrassait cette sale miss je-sais-tout au sang de bourbe qu'était Hermione Granger. Celle dont il était amoureux depuis tout ce temps.

Hermione se figea, il eut peur qu'elle le rejette mais au bout de quelques secondes elle lui rendit son baiser, timidement d'abord et de plus en plus passionnément et pour finir ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si briser le lien qui les unissait signifiait la mort assurée.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent, une sensation étrange s'empara d'eux. Drago, tremblait et se sentait transporté en même temps. Il tenait dans ses bras cette femme qui le troublait tant depuis un certain temps, il venait de l'embrasser… il avait du mal à y croire… Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, l'amertume, la tristesse, l'appréhension s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi ? Drago se jouait-il d'elle ? Était-il sincère ? Que signifiait ce baiser ? Pourtant, elle était si bien là, dans ses bras... Toutes ses émotions tournant et retournant en eux finirent par les épuiser et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, la rouge et or entendit murmurer derrière elle. Elle sentit qu'elle devait garder les yeux fermés.

\- Quel idiot ! Elle va me haïr maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- rien, chuchota-t-elle, rien de grave. Ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune sorcière se leva et disparu sous la douche.

Drago se sentit triste, si triste... Elle lui en voulait c'était sûr.

Lorsqu'il descendit à la grande salle, elle était là... Assise à sa table entourée de ses amis mais elle semblait ailleurs, toujours aussi perdue que la veille avant que... Il serra les dents.

Il alla s'assoir sans dire un mot, il esquissa un sourire triste en voyant Blaise et Pansy s'embrasser (* _bah au moins ça je l'aurai réussi..._ pensa t-il en se remémorant le temps passé à leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ) prit son petit déjeuner en silence et rejoignit sa salle de cours sans autre idée que de se recoucher au plus vite ou de disparaître...

A la table des Gryffondors l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure... Hermione, une fois son thé finit, quitta la table sans lever les yeux et se rendit elle aussi dans sa salle de cours ou elle s'isola dans ses pensées.

Même Ginny n'arrivait plus à lui parler.

Le temps passait et dans la salle commune des préfets aussi l'ambiance était morose. Hermione s'asseyait toujours sur les escaliers chaque matin pour regarder Drago rêvasser sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais désormais Celui-ci l'ignorait réellement. Elle se relevait toujours au bout quelques minutes pour se préparer et partait pour sa journée parfois sans même passer par la grande salle.

Au bout de quelque temps Ron n'y tint plus.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione!

\- Rien rien, ne t'en fait pas...

\- Enfin arrête, ça fait des jours que tu manges à peine, souvent tu prends même plus de petit déjeuner, et le soir tu remontes directement! On te voit plus et à chaque fois t'as cette tête de déterrée. C'est à cause de lui c'est ça! Hein ! C'est Malfoy hein! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- mais non Ron il n'a rien à voir la dedans, sanglota la jeune femme.

Ron serra les poings, Harry tenta de le calmer mais ce fut difficile, Ron s'en alla.

\- Tu sais Hermione, il se fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

\- oui je sais, mais vraiment y a pas besoin... Elle soupira.

\- Ron a raison n'est-ce pas? C'est bien Malfoy qui te rend malheureuse.

\- ...

Encore une fois son meilleur ami avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert...

\- je vois ! Et depuis quand tu tiens à Malfoy Hermione !

\- ... Je sais pas... Quelques temps... J'ai réalisé depuis que...

\- depuis que quoi? Mais enfin parle!

\- ben lui et moi, on... S'est heu... Encore rapproché...

\- QUOI !

\- Ron ! Mais...

\- je voulais m'excuser, mais à ce que je vois ça ne sers a rien...

\- Ron calme toi...

\- non Harry je me calmerai pas ! Bientôt elle va nous annoncer qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de cette sale fouine de serpentard à la noix!

\- RONALD WEASLEY je t'ordonne de te taire! Hurla Hermione.

\- ah ! Qu'est que je disais !

\- nan mais je rêve, Hermione dis-moi que c'est pas vrai!

\- ...

\- là ça suffit, moi j'me tire et pour de bon ... fit Ron en se retournant et en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur qui montrait toute sa colère.

\- Ron attend moi ! cria Harry un peu désemparé, en courant pour rejoindre son ami.

\- alors dépêche-toi Harry! Hurla Ron, la rage déformant sa voix.

\- m… Ma... Mais attendez! Ron ! Harry!

Hermione se retrouva seule à la table, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, ne sachant plus que faire, elle était sûre d'avoir tout perdu. Elle se sentait vide…

Luna, elle, était revenue après avoir persuadé le Ron de faire marche arrière, elle avait suivi la scène et le rouquin du regard, elle se leva et décida d'aller le rejoindre pour lui parler, elle savait que dans ces moments-là, elle était la seule à y parvenir et a le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- te rapprocher encore de Malfoy, ça veut dire quoi? Et sois honnête! Dit d'un coup Ginny passablement énervée.

\- ben... Il s'est passé un truc donc j'ai jamais parlé à personne ... Dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Elle lui raconta alors sa soirée du nouvel an et Le baiser... Son baiser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier.

\- t'es dingue ou quoi! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis! Pauvre Ron je comprends mieux s'il a pigé ça ...

\- pigé quoi?

\- nan mais tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible! Ron t'aime idiote!

\- Oui je sais mais… Je lui toujours dis qu'il était comme un frère pour moi. Je ne lui aie jamais donné de faux espoirs !

\- ok alors on recommence, imagine la situation inverse... Tu es amoureuse de Ron, mais follement amoureuse hein? et il t'annonce de but en blanc, comme ça qu'il s'est... Comment t'as dit... Rapproché de Pansy Parkinson. Assena t'elle.

-... ( Hermione eut un haut le cœur ) Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Forcément... Je... Euh...

Trop tard! Ginny s'était levée et avait quitté la table sans dire un mot, et avant qu'Hermione n'aie pu réagir, elle était déjà loin.

* * *

 _Voilà... A suivre..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait plaisir!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Et hop! Comme promis un deuxième chapitre tout de suite!_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 5 de notre histoire..._ _Comment vont réagir Harry et Ron?_

 _Venez lire!_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario est à moi._

 _Béta : Mlle Cam que je remercie._

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Ce soir-la, lorsque Drago rentra dans la salle commune des préfets, son homologue était dans sa chambre, conformément à ses nouvelles habitudes, en train de lire. Elle avait levé instinctivement la tête pour écouter, comme tous les soirs à cette heure-ci... Elle savait qu'il allait s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempler un médaillon contenant une photo de sa mère.

Après quelque heures, elle entendrait claquer la porte de la chambre du vert et argent, elle soupirerait et retournerai à sa lecture.

Une heure après le retour de son colocataire, Hermione arrêta à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait et releva donc une nouvelle fois instinctivement la tête s'attendant à entendre claquer une porte de chambre. Il n'en fut rien…

Les minutes défilaient, quand soudain, Elle entendit un cri.

C'était Drago. Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et descendit rapidement les escaliers sa baguette a la main.

Hermione fut horrifiée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Drago était en train d'agiter les bras dans tous les sens. Il se faisait attaquer par une dizaine de créatures ailées de couleur violette. Hermione les reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Doxys. Elle avança brusquement tandis que le jeune homme se débattait. Les Doxys prenaient apparemment un malin plaisir à lui tourner autour. Certains commençaient même à tenter de le mordre. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle savait une chose : le venin de ces créatures était particulièrement dangereux. Sans attendre davantage, elle se précipita vers Drago, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci s'effondra et s'évanouit. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et levant la tête vers les Doxys, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers eux.

\- Immobilus ! cria-t-elle si fort que sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

Un jet de lumière aveuglant sortit de sa baguette et les Doxys ne bougèrent plus. Ils erraient dans l'air, immobiles. Seuls leurs yeux, terrorisés, clignaient. Ne s'attardant pas sur sa victoire, elle posa sa baguette au sol et reporta son attention sur Drago. Il était inerte. Des traces de morsures étaient dispersées dans son cou, sur ses bras et sur son visage. Elle lui toucha le front : il était brûlant.

\- Ca va aller, tiens le coup, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de ses propres mains qui lui jouaient des tours, mais elle était presque sûre que les doigts de Drago s'étaient resserrés autour des siens.

Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par l'arrivée en trombe de la directrice de Poudlard et de l'infirmière, prévenues par le serpent et le lion du tableau porte, ainsi que le maitre des potions, Severus Rogue. Ils prièrent Hermione de se reculer. Elle lâcha à contre cœur la main du jeune homme. Avant de se relever, ses yeux se posèrent sur un médaillon, qui était tombé sous la commode après la chute. Elle le ramassa, et le mit dans sa poche.

Le professeur et l'infirmière placèrent le malade sur une civière et sortirent de la salle commune, laissant Mc Gonagall avec Hermione, seules. Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille.

\- Tenez Miss Granger. C'est du Doxycide, enfin, je pense que vous le savez. C'est très efficace lors d'invasions de Doxys ! Vaporisez tous les rideaux de cet appartement et ensuite filez à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien professeur.

Mais Hermione ne pensait pas aux Doxys. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle était bouleversée et s'inquiétait pour la santé de son colocataire. Le venin agissait rapidement, et il fallait que l'infirmière le soigne au plus vite pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arrivait à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous avez eu de très bons réflexes, il s'en sortira dit Mrs Pomfresh. Et vous vous allez bien?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, la directrice qui était arrivée juste avant, s'en alla.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

Drago était allongé dans un lit, tout au fond de la pièce. Mrs Pomfresh était maintenant assise à côté de lui, et tentait de lui faire avaler une mixture étrange. Il était toujours inconscient. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et quand elle fut à hauteur du lit, l'infirmière lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- La fièvre devrait tomber d'ici demain. En attendant, il est possible qu'il ait des crises. Mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés. Et c'est grâce à vous, Miss Granger.

Elle hocha la tête puis prit la place de l'infirmière à côté du lit. Elle sortit le médaillon pris la main de Drago l'ouvrit, inséra le bijou à l'intérieur et la referma.

L'heure venue, elle rentra dans ses appartements se coucher lasse et déprimée.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant à l'infirmerie elle vit Pansy Parkinson qui en sortait.

\- qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, toi, hein ? Aboya la serpentard.

\- rien, rien du tout répondit Hermione d'une voix vide.

\- allons, allons mais que ce passe t'il ici ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh, ah bonjour Miss Granger, entrez, quand à vous Miss Parkinson je vous serez gré de remercier celle qui a sauvé votre ami.

-... ? , Pansy regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Elle donnait l'impression que son monde se dérobait, comme si elle venait de débarquer d'une autre planète.

\- c'est rien...

Hermione revint le soir après les cours, elle s'assit et s'assura que le médaillon était toujours à sa place. Drago se réveilla peu après.

\- salut dit elle sans le brusquer.

\- hum salut aie...

\- Vas-y doucement ...

\- qu'est-ce que ...

\- attaque de doxys.

-aouch ...

\- ouais comme tu dis, tu m'as fait peur...

Puis sentant quelque chose qui le gênait dans sa main pour se redresser, il l'ouvrit... Et eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- je l'ai trouvé sous la commode, après que tu te sois évanoui expliqua la visiteuse penaude, alors je te l'ai amené, je me disais que tu serais content de l'avoir à ton réveil...

\- merci, merci, merci beaucoup Granger...

\- tu y tiens à ce médaillon non?

Elle s'était installée au bord du lit.

\- ... Il a toute une histoire ce médaillon… il me rappelle à quel point je suis proche de ma mère, malgré les épreuves difficiles de la vie… cette complicité qu'on a, malgré l'absence de mon père, à cause de … elle me manque tu sais ... Beaucoup...

Il releva brusquement la tête, et parut gêné.

\- Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça…

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle voulut poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme, comme pour le rassurer, mais se dit immédiatement que ce geste n'était pas du tout approprié. Elle se ravisa.

Il pleurait, et pour le consoler elle lui sourit.

Quelques jour après, toute l'école savait comment et grâce à qui le prince des serpentards avait échappé aux Doxys fous. Lorsqu'il sorti de l'infirmerie, l'ambiance étant redevenue ce qu'elle était entre eux quelques temps plus tôt, le jeune homme demanda à son homologue de l'accompagner pour le dîner.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Accrochée au bras de Drago, Hermione baissait la tête, rougissant autant qu'elle le pouvait, Le Serpentard quant à lui, gardait la tête bien haute et défiait quiconque de faire une seule remarque en balayant la salle d'un simple regard. Ses yeux froids parcoururent inévitablement la table des verts et argents, et insista longuement sur chaque visage pour leur faire comprendre ce qui leur arriverait s'ils se permettaient le moindre sourire moqueur.

Le message étant bien passé, chacun reprit sa conversation, doucement au début, puis l'habituel brouhaha reprit le dessus.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'abandonne maintenant Granger, j'ai une certaine réputation à tenir, surtout vis-à-vis de ma maison, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy et Blaise.

Quelque peu blessée par ces dernières paroles, Hermione lâcha le bras de Drago à regret.

Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque la jeune fille lui lança:

\- tu sais Malfoy, un jour il faudra que tu assumes tes actes...

Drago revint sur ses pas, rapprocha son visage et embrassa Hermione tendrement, elle passa ses bras derrière sa tête tandis qu'il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la belle.

Elle rougit et parti en courant s'assoir à sa table le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Whaou Hermione ! La vache!

S'était Ginny qui même boudant son amie n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir.

\- merci Ginny.

\- bravo Hermione tu as été formidable ... Avec les Doxys.

\- euh merci Harry.

\- tu es vraiment amoureuse alors? Demanda Ron qui rongeait son frein tout regardant une certaine serdaigle avec insistance…

\- ben je lui ai pas encore dit, et lui non plus n'a rien dit mais... Oui je crois que je l'aime.

Je suis désolée Ron, pour moi tu es un frère... Et on ne tombe pas amoureuse de son frère non?

\- ben voyons, se renfrogna le rouquin.

\- dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux ça et passer nos journées avec elle que d'être l'amoureux éloigné à l'autre bout de la salle... Dit Harry en souriant timidement.

\- où l'ex qu'elle ne veut plus voir ajouta Ginny.

\- Mouais forcément vu comme ça... Il regarda à nouveau vers la table des serdaigles.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la belle lionne voulut s'assoir dans l'escalier, un bras l'attira vers le rebord de la

fenêtre.

Comme souvent leurs regards se firent intenses ... Des secondes ... Des minutes ... Des heures ... Ils perdirent la notion du temps ...

 _* Je n'en pouvais plus de l'éviter. Pensa le beau blond, Son regard pénètre en moi en me procurant une chaleur incomparable ... Je n'arrive plus réfléchir tellement elle m'envoûte.*_

Hermione, elle, était tout aussi subjuguée par cet homme, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa timidement. Puis elle s'éloigna lentement et lui dit à voix basse.

\- Je t'aime Drago... Je ne peux pas le cacher... Tu es trop important à mes yeux... Mais je ne veux pas que...

\- Je préfère mourir que de passer encore une seconde loin de toi ! La coupa-t-il.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait défaillir tant il avait attendu ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer pour lui.

C'était magique, Ils se sourirent et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _A vous de me dire si vous serez présents la semaine prochaine... Pour ça le bouton review devrait vous aider..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien..._

 _Je vous propose le chapitre 6, qui est aussi l'avant dernier de cette fiction._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cette histoire est à moi._

 _Béta : Je remercie encore une fois Mlle Cam pour son aide!_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Luna était la seule à avoir réussi plusieurs fois à calmer Ron mais celui-ci ne voulais toujours pas accepter que sa sœur, puisqu'il la considérait vraiment comme ça désormais, sorte avec son ennemi.

Il était en train de dire à la jolie blonde qu'il ne pourrait laisser passer ça même si il pensait maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait attiré la jeune demoiselle a lui et avait même commencé à l'embrasser.

\- oups pardon... fit une voix gênée derrière eux.

\- Neville... C'est euh... Ron s'éloigna de Luna d'un bon. Désolé vieux ... Fit-il, mal à l'aise (il connaissait les sentiments de Neuville pour Luna)

Luna s'était sauvé

\- oh c'est rien va… reprit Neville en se tortillant les mains, De toute façon elle ne m'aime pas alors… il soupira.

\- euh...

Ron se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans trop savoir comment réagir pour ne pas blesser plus son ami. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule

\- je suis son meilleur ami et c'est déjà pas mal... elle peut pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui est comme son frère…Prend soin d'elle tu veux ?

\- promis dit le roux avec détermination

\- merci Ron dit Neville en partant tristement

\- _* Quelqu'un qui est comme son frère… on ne tombe pas amoureuse de son frère… mais quel con ! Non mais quel con !_

Merci Neville !

\- de ?

\- je viens comprendre un truc super important grâce à toi! Alors merci. Il partit en courant.

\- ah euh de rien alors. Dit l'autre jeune homme en haussant les épaules sans vraiment comprendre.

Une semaine après, la situation s'était détendue, même si Ron avait beau essayer de parler à Hermione, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter... Toutefois le rouquin ne désespérait plus d'y arriver et avait retrouvé presque toute sa bonne humeur... Il sortait avec Luna...

En entrant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner Hermione jeta un regard vers la table des verts et argent... Sourit timidement puis alla s'assoir toujours un peu penaude près d'Harry qui l'avait silencieusement invité à se mettre là avec eux.

Ron, lui, la voyant ainsi ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, il se dirigea directement vers le prince des serpentards.

\- Malfoy!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley?

\- j'te préviens si jamais...

\- Écoute moi bien Weasley, dis alors sérieusement Drago qui s'était levé, Hermione c'est la prunelle de mes yeux et le premier qui la touche aura affaire á moi, sur ces mots il s'était retourné vers les verts et argent.

\- Et moi je le tiens pour ne pas qu'il se sauve, ajouta Ron en serrant les poings.

\- est ce que c'est clair?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, ils se sourirent nerveusement et Ron retourna s'assoir la table des rouges et or, Drago avec ses amis.

-ça va Ron? demanda timidement Hermione.

\- oui, oui, juste une petite mise au point, il soupira, écoute Hermione, même si je... Comprends mieux... Maintenant (il lança un regard vers la table des serdaigles...) c'est toujours dur pour moi ok alors évite de le bécoter devant nous d'accord?

\- Oh Ron... Merci... Merci beaucoup... Elle lui posa une bise sur la joue en riant.

Drago serra les poings mais ne bougea pas et garda son sourire en direction des rouges et or.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi mon dragoonet ! S'écria Pansy en lui embrassant la joue.

Drago haussa les épaules en croisant le regard de sa belle et rit en pensant à ce que lui venait de voir.

Le mois de mai était vite arrivé après ça, les deux préfets ne se cachaient plus même si ils restaient discrets. Sauf dans l'intimité de leurs appartements.

D'ailleurs leurs habitudes avaient elles aussi quelques peu changé. Plus de rêverie sur la fenêtre ou les escaliers, le premier réveillé allait se glisser dans le lit de l'autre... Lorsqu'ils ne s'endormaient pas dans le même lit dès le départ.

Pourtant ils étaient toujours restés "sages" du moins jusque là…

Puis le mois de juin pointa le bout de son nez... Et avec lui les examens...

Prise dans ses révisions la belle rouge et or n'avait pas vu son chéri se glisser dans son dos subrepticement...

\- c'est l'heure de la pause! Claironna t-il.

\- c'est pas de refus rigola t-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement. Drago approfondit le baiser et les caresses et… une chose en entrainant une autre…

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Alors, quel est votre avis?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling._

 _Béta : Firenze - Snape_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Une fois les examens terminés, les élèves de 7eme année apprécièrent la douceur du début d'été. Lorsqu'arriva le dernier jour avant le départ.

L'humeur était au beau fixe mais un peu triste parmi nos amis qui pensaient irrémédiablement à leur séparation, plus ou moins définitive, du lendemain. Ils étaient installés près du lac.

\- C'est à nous de faire en sorte de ne pas se perdre de vue. Dit Luna allongée sur les genoux de Ron.

\- Ouais et c'est clair qu'il est hors de question de plus se voir ! Ajouta Ginny.

\- Alors rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur dans un mois ! S'exclama Hermione en enlaçant Drago qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Ok ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Il faudra penser à inviter Neville. Reprit Ron.

\- Evidemment ! Insista Luna.

\- Bon c'est pas le tout mais le banquet nous appelle et mon estomac crie sérieusement famine. Conclut Ron.

\- Il a raison, moi aussi j'ai faim ! Confirma Drago.

\- Ventres a patte ! Renchérit Hermione.

\- Et j'en suis fier !

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

En cette veille de vacances, la décoration de la grande salle était comme toujours neutre avant de revêtir les couleurs du vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons.

Le brouhaha ambiant se tut lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva pour le traditionnel discours et l'annonce du vainqueur.

\- Bonsoir mes enfants, bonsoir. J'imagine que vous souhaitez que je commence par le classement de la coupe ?

\- Ouais ! S'exclamèrent tous les élèves présents.

\- Bien bien... En quatrième position... Poufsouffle avec 210 points.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des jaune et noir, accompagnés de ceux des autres maisons.

\- En troisième position... Serdaigle avec 250 points.

Les élèves de la maison de Rowena furent plus mesurés dans leurs applaudissements, déçus de se trouver si loin du trophée.

\- En seconde position nous retrouvons Serpentard avec 340 points.

\- Pfffff ! Sifflèrent les vert et argent.

\- Et enfin la coupe revient donc à Gryffondor... avec 350 points.

\- OUAIS OUAIS ! Hurlèrent les rouges et or.

\- Toutefois ...

\- Les Gryffondors m'emmerdent ! Bougonna Drago.

\- Suis d'accord. Répondit Blaise observant sa Pansy dévorer Seamus Finnigan, son ex, des yeux.

\- Faudrait les éliminer… Tous ! Plus aucun rouge et or.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Hermione EST une Gryffondor !

\- Oh merde.

\- Oups ! Finit Blaise en arborant un sourire moqueur.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais :

\- Zabini…

-Oui ? Minauda ce dernier.

\- Ta gueule !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps

\- Toutefois ... Ajouta la directrice. Je souhaiterai faire une entorse au règlement. Cette année je propose que cette salle soit décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et la grande salle se para de rouge, de vert, de jaune et de bleu sous les hourras des élèves et les applaudissements des professeurs.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, cette place est-elle disponible?

\- Mon petit ami est aux toilettes et il ne va pas tarder.

\- Est-il jaloux?

\- Oui très ... Répondit Hermione en riant.

\- Alors laissez-moi lui donner une bonne raison de l'être. dit Drago en l'embrassant et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Professeur Mc Gonagall, professeur Mc Gonagall, venez-vous assoir avec nous ! Allez professeur ! Scanda alors un Gryffondor de première année.

\- Allez-y Minerva. Lui dit le professeur Flitwick en souriant. Regardez Horace.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que les élèves s'étaient mélangés et que le professeur Slughorn était déjà assis à table avec les verts et argent.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la table de sa maison sous les acclamations de ses élèves.

\- Pardonne-moi ma lionne. Chuchota alors le prince des vert et argent à l'oreille de sa dulcinée. Mais le professeur Slughorn est à notre table et jamais au grand jamais le prince des Serpentards ne saurait être absent en ce grand moment.

\- Mais bien évidemment. Répondit la Lionne pompeusement et hilare. Je vous en prie, cher ami.

Il s'éloigna en riant, il la regarda avant de s'assoir et lui lança un "je t'aime " silencieux qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Professeur Mc Gonagall. Salua-t-il sur son chemin.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tout s'est arrangé entre vous et Mr Malfoy, miss Granger. dit celle-ci gentiment moqueuse en s'asseyant.

\- Euh oui, merci professeur. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- A la bonne heure !

\- A Mc Gonagall ! Scanda un rouge or.

\- A Mc Gonagall ! Reprirent-ils tous.

\- A Mc Gonagall ! reprirent les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

Les Serpentards eux lancèrent leurs cravates en l'air sous l'exemple du professeur Slughorn. La concernée s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Un discours, un discours, un discours...

\- Bien, euh merci mes enfants, cela me touche vraiment. Dit la directrice en rougissant totalement. Et que la fête continue !

\- Ouais ! Scandèrent les enfants.

Bientôt la table des professeurs fut vide, ils étaient tous allés s'assoir parmi leurs élèves. Hagrid avait même ramené sa propre chaise pour ne pas abîmer le mobilier de la grande salle.

Un certain Serpentard se releva alors et alla voir le professeur Flitwick.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, vous croyez que... Lui chuchota t-il a l'oreille.

\- Mais bien entendu mon garçon. Répondit celui-ci en agitant sa baguette.

De la musique s'éleva alors dans la salle.

\- Vous dansez professeur ? demanda Drago à la directrice.

\- Et bien euh...

Flitwick hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

\- Avec plaisir jeune homme.

Et il l'entraîna dans une valse.

\- Vous et miss Granger avez réglé vos différents je crois? lui dit-elle rieuse et moqueuse.

Il rougit :

\- En effet professeur.

\- Bien... Alors allez retrouver votre belle, lui dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule alors que le morceau se terminait.

\- Merci professeur. Il s'éloigna. Merci professeur Flitwick

\- Mais je vous en prie mon garçon, je vous en prie.

Il entraîna alors Hermione dans le slow qui passait rejoint rapidement par d'autres couples. Notamment un beau brun aux cheveux en bataille accompagné d'une jolie rousse aux cheveux longs. Et un grand rouquin qui embrassait une belle blonde.

L'ambiance était décidemment bien à la fête.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Drago Hermione et Luna étaient dans le même compartiment.

Le trajet se passa très vite, on discutait, rigolait... Le train ralentit puis s'arrêta, les élèves en sortirent, prirent leurs valises et passèrent la barrière magique en se rappelant le rendez- vous fixe un mois plus tard.

Leur dernière année finissait en beauté.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà, cette fiction est finie..._

 _Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

 _Moi je les lirai avec plaisir et répondrai à chacune d'entre elle... je vous dit aussi à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire!_


End file.
